customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Invader39/Archive 1
This is an archive. To send a message please go here. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:District1.JPG page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 17:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey. After seeing your change to your signature, I assume that you might edit on CHFW on here in the future. As such, it is my duty as a b'crat to welcome you to CHFW. Here it is: Welcome. Questions, hit me up on my talk page. I look forward to your future contributions. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yeah, sorry. I'll try to update it today or tomorrow. MineCraft's really been eating my time. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I wasn't planning on it. Just resubmit stuff. I'll update it at the end of September, or October if not enough is submitted. - [[User:DeltaStriker|'Delta']][[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Striker']] Hey dude. Can you listen? Please. I am not going to lie, i have done plagarism. I copied dem photos. I COPIED THEM. I should not ''have done it though. I request that you ask for my block to be declined. I have learned my lesson, i have gotten permission from Clever Crowe, to use his MOCs. I offer a deal: Unblock me, put me on parole, watch me etc. Just let me make pages. I want to be a legitement member of the community, i want to change. But i can't if my block is till november. I don't even know if i will WANT to change then! I just want a chance. Just my 2 cents. Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 02:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I have something BETTER than a screenshot. I got a way for you to contact him, and ask him YOURSELF. Simply go to the link https://www.youtube.com/user/Werwulfe/feed And simply ask him yourself. Or you could ask chineselegolas if it's true. Also my computer does not let me take screenshoitsLord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 13:50, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I talked to crowe a bit and he did say the issue has been settled. That as fas as I got involved in this matter. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44' The easiest way to get a answer is to make a youtube account and just ask Crowe. Since MOCpages is down. Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 00:17, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Look, if we truly tried to fix/get rid of every stub/cleanup/article for improvement we'd be here for ages. Every once and a while an admin goes through and clears a couple dozen pages. If you're gonna edit here you're gonna have to deal with pages of poor quality. It's hard to control given the tendency of younger kids to come on and post thirty things in a day then leave. There's no set time. Marking a stub mainly is marking it for staff to take care of at a later date. I heard that you had steam. What do you play on it? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Don't worry, we're not in the habit of deleting ages people have posted after they leave. Unless they specifically ask, of course. So I get what you were trying to do with your message to MCGPY. I really do. But it was unnecessary. The staff here have things under control, and getting involved when you're not staff is generally a sure way to escalate things. And since you're leaving anyway, what was the point? I understand where you were coming from. But please, don't try and do our job for us. Thank you. Like I said, I completely understand. Probably would've been tempted to do the same thing in your situation. Don't freak out or anything, we're not mad. Well, I did happen to be a trite irritated when I messaged you, so if I came across the wrong way I'm sorry. No hard feelings or anything, k? Just let us admins do our job. ;)